It's Been Awhile
by Person Of A Strange Origin
Summary: Draco has ruined everything between him and Hermione and is still confused by his feelings. How can he fix what's broken? Maybe he'll find a way... DracoHermione. Rating changed from K to T for precaution.


_**And it's been awhile since I could hold my head up high**_

"Mudblood get the hell away from me." He hissed. He watched as tears sprung to her beautiful chestnut eyes. He felt the pain of his words before he felt the pain of his nose breaking. Weasley had, had enough.

_**And it's been awhile since I first saw you**_

The first time they had talked, he saw what she really was. More pure, than even he. They had to talk because of their jobs. Head boy and Head girl you know. She had swallowed her pride and talked to him. He had been impressed. Against all odds they were more alike than anyone ever knew.

_**And it's been awhile since I could stand on my own two feet again**_

"Nice going _Draco._" said Pansy smirking. "I'm surprised you pretended to like the filthy little mudblood so long."

"Pans..." he started.

"Come on Parkinson." They looked over at Weasley who had magically appeared in the potions door. "Our 'Mione had him wrapped around her finger, if it wasn't for her, he would have gone to Azkaban." He said Smirking. Weasley of course had been correct.

_**And it's been awhile since I could call you**_

He had _tried_ to talk to her. But every time he would get cut off by her friends or his. Every time she was always busy or unapproachable.

_**And everything I can't remember**_

He should have told her a long time ago. He had held so many secrets and by the time he had messed everything up. She had begun to think him as a liar.

_**As up as it all may seem**_

Their relationship was a strange one. They held different lives, yet were similar people. He remembered that when he told his friend Blaise, he had said:

"It won't last Draco." Maybe he had been right.

_**The consequences that I've rendered**_

His mother after hearing what Draco had done. Had yelled at him. Even though Hermione had been muggle born, Narcissa had absolutely loved her. He had even been cut off on allowance, and made to do something he had never done before. CHORES.

_**I've stretched myself beyond my means**_

He missed the sound of her voice. She would sing when in the shower. Or hum when working.

_**And it's been awhile since I could say that I wasn't addicted**_

Her presence was more thrilling than anything. Being around her made him intoxicated. One day he had been hugged by her and he found himself immediately dizzy and he had unconsciously snuggled against her.

_**And it's been awhile since I could say I love myself as well**_

He no longer was able to be the ignorant self loving person he had been before. He had tried to be hoping the cold that had frozen his heart would do it again, but he ended crying instead.

_**And it's been awhile since I've gone and things up just like I always do**_

He use to get horrible grades barely scraping a pass. Now perfect Outstandings. He use to sleep around but after her he couldn't even look at another girl the same way again. They were never up to his standards.

_**And it's been awhile but all that seems to disappear when I'm with you**_

She had no goals for him, she accepted he was a Slytherin, accepted who his parents had been. She had accepted him completely. All she asked was for was a little respect and that he allowed her to help.

_**But everything I can't remember**_

He should have told her what was on his mind. Explained why he did certain things. Explained what happened instead of hurting her. Of course by then he had forgotten that plan.

_**As up as it all may seem**_

She had told him her father said that he would never love her. Her father had disowned her because of who she was dating. Disowned her because of him. Yet she stayed.

_**The consequences that I've rendered**_

He had even suffered the teacher's wrath. Even Snape's.

_**I've gone and things up again**_

He had _tried_.

"Hermione listen to me."

"No." she had said so calmly.

"LISTEN." he had yelled it. She turned to him, eyes burning.

"No." she had repeated. His eyes narrowed.

"Fine" he snapped "I don't care hang around with pothead and weasel, stupid slag." with that he had flounced away. Gryffindor hissing at him. He didn't notice her hurt and disappointed expression.

_**Why must I feel this way**_

He felt so useless, pathetic, and sick. He felt like his heart was ripped to pieces.

_**Just make this go away**_

"Madame Pomfrey, there has to be something for this. There has to be." he said desperately.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy the only cure for a broken heart is time."

"There has to be" he said tears beginning to stream down his face. He turned away so he didn't have to see the pity on her face.

_**Just one more peaceful day**_

He looked at his wand. Avada Kedavara looked so good right now. It would make the pain stop.

_**And it's been awhile since I could look at myself straight**_

He never looked in the mirror knowing all he would see was a shell of him nothing more nothing less.

_**And it's been awhile since I said I'm sorry**_

He had given up trying to apologize, she didn't listen anyway.

_**And it's been awhile since I've seen the candles light your face**_

He looked down at her from the train's window. It was the last day. He watched as the light struck her hair. Bringing out the beautiful sparks of honey gold. Making her chestnut eyes glow. He closed his eyes.

_**And it's been awhile but I can still remember just the way you taste**_

His eyes snapped open and he ran out of the train. On the step he saw her approaching the platform door.

"Hermione!" He yelled. She turned to look at him.

_**But everything I can't remember**_

He had forgotten. From the way she smiled, to the way she looked. He loved everything she was. He loved her so much. More so than himself. He had forgotten but he remembered.

_**As up as it all may seem**_

Her eyes were wide as he made his way through the crowd. They were wrong together but being wrong felt right.

_**I know it's me**_

He forgot how much she loved him, and only him.

_**I can not blame this on my father**_

**_  
_**He couldn't shame any other person because _HE_ had forgotten all the nights she had held him close and whispered softly. After the death of his father, when he had been accused of being a death eater, accused of following Voldemort. She stuck with him. No he couldn't blame anyone not even his father.

_**He did the best he could for me**_

In a twisted way Lucius had prepared him for Hermione. He had helped make him the person he was now. He taught him what he believed. And she turned him right.

_**And it's been awhile**_

"Draco." she whispered as he neared her.

_**Since I could hold my head up high**_

"What are you.." but she didn't finish for he swept her into his arms and kissed her.

_**And it's been awhile**_

He pulled away touching his forehead against hers. Sliding his hand in her hair, he smiled, his eyes pleading.

_**Since I said I'm sorry**_

"I'm sorry Hermione. Please forgive me."

* * *

**Authoress Corner:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own It's Been Awhile it belongs to Staind. And I don't own Harry Potter which rightfully belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**What cha think? Person Of A Strange Origin or POASO**


End file.
